


no sweets till bedtime

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Charlotte attempts to tend to Becky in hospital after she's attacked. Becky's grumpy and Charlotte's still unsure of relationships and then there are the boys trying to help. Sort of.





	no sweets till bedtime

Pressing her fingers to purple Charlotte sighs. Becky's breathing is harsher but she doesn't look over. She won't. She can't admit that to herself and Charlotte respects that. The beating on her last night that will prevent her from being at work for a while doesn't change the fact that she has a job to do; a movie to make that she won't let some upstarts from NXT impact. Without thinking Charlotte traces down the bruise until she meets pink skin, poking at it until a lower rib of Becky's curls up around her finger and turns the skin white. 

"Yer worrying too much, Char."

Her fingers pull away as if Becky's skin has caught fire but she still smiles brightly. Or tries to.

" Am I not allowed?"

"They ain't' worth it, love."

"They can't get away with it." Charlotte states flatly. 

"They won't. No chance they ever would. So...no point in ye worrying. You could be doing something useful like getting me sweets." Becky argues.

"You start filming on Monday and would throw a tantrum on Sunday night if I got you sweets." Charlotte huffs, pulling a little further away from Becky's hospital bed yet unable to prevent herself from being between Becky and the door, hell the damn world. She itches to leave. Being in a relationship is still weird. Still new again.

"But I'd love ya now?" Becky teases, reaching towards her girl again. Charlotte feels her scowl fade and curls her fingers around Becky's. 

"Sami's going to bring you sweets. And other stuff. Seems that while he's being ...well, whatever, he's still your friend. I left him a room card though I told him if he goes anything weird I'll kill him. But I don't think he would. He's your friend."

Becky beams and nestles into her covers. "S'long as there are sweets too cause he'll bring lots of healthy shit. Which yes I will appreciate on Sunday but right now I just want sweets. He's known me for years too so he won't bring me the American stuff I don't like. He knows what I do. And what foreign stuff to look for. Ok, I'm excited now. Sami knows about _dairy milk_."

"Should I leave you alone with Sami when he gets here?" Charlotte asks amused but Becky only laughs until it makes her sides hurt and she cringes. The blonde reaches over to her and adjusts the covers, presses a light kiss to the her lips, and generally fusses around her girl.

" I don't want Finn after me. He'll make me do press-ups."

"You know that he can't tell you what to do anymore, right?"

"Would you ignore _your_ first trainer so easily?" Becky questions in return, but she is teasing again and Charlotte knows and laughs and _loves her so much dammit_. 

"Mine is not around me so much." Charlotte concedes as she feels a vibration against her side. Plucking her phone from her pocket she laughs aloud and then slaps a hand over her mouth and glances down towards the door. "Shit. Well, speaking of the devil or demon as it may be. I'm under orders to look after you and, _in your face babe_ , make sure you don't push yourself."

"That wasn't Finn. That can't be Finn. Gimme that feckin phone Char." Becky demands and laughs and Charlotte can only beam as she wrestles her back down into the safety of her covers and kisses away the grimaces that follow the ends of laughter. 

"Behave you. "

"Or what. Ye'll make me?"

Charlotte smiles softly and shrugs her feet from her ugs before settling her sock covered feet on the end of Becky's bed. "Yeah. I'll stay here and I'll make you."

"Wouldn't be so bad."


End file.
